


love like warriors 番外二

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi





	love like warriors 番外二

Love like warriors番外二  
时间点设在公司问题解决之后（具体时间线先请参考love like warriors Chapter19）  
Warning：这篇是库汤，不接受逆CP的请绕行

在经历了自公司在创建以来最大的困难之后，Stephen和Klay终于有机会来专注他们的感情问题。虽然俩人都已经明白彼此在对方心里的重要性，但是感情还是需要他们耐心的经营与呵护。  
Klay现在坐在餐厅里有些紧张，这是他们俩和好之后的第一次约会。晚餐的气氛很浪漫，Stephen享受其中。但是他仍然不确定Stephen会不会答应他接下来的要求。  
“嗯，Steph，我弟弟这周末又要来打客场了。”Klay喝了一口红酒之后说道。  
“好啊，我可以陪你去看。”Stephen有些疑惑，Klay为什么会有些紧张，那次看完比赛他们俩在一起之后，Klay就已经告诉了Trayce。  
“他这次打完比赛之后有一天的休息时间，所以可以回家待一天，我想我们看完比赛之后可以和他一起回家。”Klay让自己的语气尽可能的平静。  
“所以，你是说想要我见一见你的家人？”Stephen笑了起来，“你一整晚都有些紧张就是因为这个？”  
Klay看见Stephen的笑容也放松了下来，“是的，我想是时候让他们认识一下我的完美另一半了。”  
Stephen有些脸红，他认为这是红酒的作用。“那么，你的家人都知道你的伴侣是位男性么？”Stephen不得不问这个问题，到现在他的父母都还不知道自己是双性恋。如果Klay的家人也不知道，那么保险起见还是等一段时间更好。  
“噢，你不用担心这个问题，他们在我高中的时候就已经知道了。”Klay看出了Stephen的犹豫,“如果你还没有准备好，我们可以下次找机会。对不起，我应该早点......”  
“没有，我很愿意去见一见你的家人朋友。”Stephen打断了Klay的话，“我很开心你愿意把我介绍给他们。”  
Klay听到Stephen的回答之后不禁的松了一口气，他对未来的设想里每个场景都有Stephen的存在，他迫不及待的想要把Stephen变成家人。但是在最后一步之前，他认为征求双方父母的意见是有必要的。Klay并不担心自己这边，他早就对父母和兄弟袒露了自己的感情观和性取向，在遇到Stephen之前他甚至认为自己会一直保持单身。但是Stephen的家人会接受他们的感情吗？他不想逼迫Stephen，或许先让Stephen见见自己的家人是一个好的开始。

 

尽管Klay告诉Stephen不用紧张，但是Stephen还是从去看棒球赛之前就开始展现出了焦虑。  
“Klay，我穿着短袖和牛仔裤是不是有点太随意了？”Stephen站在镜子前已经犹豫了好一会，“我还是穿着休闲西服吧，可是去看棒球赛穿这个也有点奇怪。还是穿衬衫...”  
Klay看着这样Stephen忍不住笑了出来，他从背后抱着Stephen打断了他的选衣过程，“Steph，无论你穿什么他们都会喜欢的。我家人的品味和我出奇的一致。”  
Stephen最后选择了黑色衬衫搭配牛仔裤，但是衣服的问题的解决并没有让Stephen放松下来。Klay看着坐在车里一直啃着指甲望着窗外的Stephen，腾出右手把Stephen的手从嘴里解救出来。  
“Steph，你真的不用紧张。”Klay握了握Stephen的手，“等你见到他们，我发誓你会感到十分的惊喜。”  
“为什么这么说？”Klay的话有效的安抚了Stephen的情绪。  
“为了让你的惊喜最大化，我选择不解释这个问题。”Klay冲着Stephen眨了眨眼睛。

 

和上次比赛结果一样，Trayce所在的队取得了胜利。Stephen和Klay在停车场等着载Trayce一起回家。  
整个晚餐过程如同Klay之前说的一样，Stephen完全沉浸在惊喜之中，而且Klay的家人对Stephen的喜爱甚至超出了Klay的想象。因为周一他们还要上班，所以他们不得不晚上开车回去。  
“所以我刚才和Mychal Thompson一起共进晚餐了，他是洛杉矶湖人Showtime时期的明星球员，而且他还是我男朋友的爸爸。”Stephen突然地说话惊到了正在开车的Klay。  
“所以你一路上都没怎么说话是在消化这个事实么？”Klay又一次觉得他的恋人是如此的可爱。  
“虽然我开始看球的时候他已经退役了，但是我爸爸是那个时候湖人的超级球迷，即使我们住在夏洛特。”Stephen还是很激动，“他经常告诉我那个时候湖人打球是多么赏心悦目，到哪里都像是到主场。所以我也耳濡目染的看了好多之前比赛的录像。他们打球真的很好看，就像现在的勇士队。”Stephen开始提起了他童年的故事，Klay也回忆起了很多小时候的事情。

 

“那么，周一见了。”在快乐的回忆中，他们到了Stephen公寓的楼下，Klay正准备吻别他的恋人。  
“Klay，我们找时间回一次夏洛特吧”Stephen在亲吻后说。  
Klay有些惊讶，“Steph，我们不需要这么快，你之前还没有告诉过他们。”  
“Klay，我会处理好的，相信我。”  
“好，无论发生什么我都会陪着你的。”Klay本来想慢慢来，但是他感觉到了Stephen的坚持，他能做的就是成为他最坚固的后盾。

 

早上六点，Stephen算好时差之后就迫不及待的的打开了Facetime，准确的说是他一整晚都没怎么睡。  
“Hey，mom，最近怎么样？”  
“Oh，Steph，我很好。不过怎么这么早？我正在做早餐，你看起来好像也没睡好。”Soya看着有些疲惫的儿子，把ipad放在了厨房中间的料理台上，转身从冰箱里拿出了牛奶。  
“嗯，我有事情要告诉你们，dad呢？他出去跑步还没回来么？”Stephen有些懊恼，他应该晚点再打给他们的。  
“是的，他还没回来，有什么重要的事么？”  
“没什么，我就是想要告诉你们过一段时间我会回去看你们。而且我还会...”  
“真的么？太好了!我们也很想你。”Stephen没来得及把重点说完。  
“Mom，我也很想你们，我要说的是我想介绍给你们一个人。我觉得他就是我命中注定的那个人。”Stephen鼓足勇气说了出来。  
“等一下，你刚才说的的是HE ？”  
“是的，mom，我很抱歉我之前没跟你说过，我一直是双性恋，只不过遇见他之前我只和女性谈过恋爱，如果这吓到你了我真的很抱歉，可是我真的很爱他。”Stephen忐忑的说道。  
“Oh，Steph，你不用感到抱歉，不过你现在要好好跟我讲一下你俩的故事，我想知道是怎样的一个人可以让你如此倾心。”Soya十分好奇，Stephen之前的恋爱从来没有发展到这一步。  
Stephen没有想到母亲如此自然地接受了这个事情，接下来的半个小时，他把如何和Klay相识，如何在一起，如何联手解决公司问题都告诉了她。“Steph，我可以看出来你现在很快乐，而且听你的描述，他也很爱你。我很高兴你可以找到一个真心相爱的人。”Soya笑着对Stephen说，“你不用担心daddy那边，等他回来我会跟他说的。”  
“好的，mom，我要去上班了，我先给你发一张Klay的照片。”Stephen挂断了Facetime，选了一张他认为Klay最帅气的照片发了过去。  
Stephen在准备煎蛋的时候收到了母亲的短信，他突然不准备自己做早餐了，他要让Klay给他带一份。  
“Steph，虽然你是我儿子，但是我还是要说，他看上去更具一份成熟的帅气。”

 

一个月后，Andre和Shaun度假归来，Klay和Stephen也要开始他们的假期了。他们计划是先回夏洛特和Stephen的家人们见一面待上一阵，然后再去夏威夷度假。Stephen一路上都有些紧张，父亲并没有像妈妈一样坦然接受自己儿子的伴侣是位男性的事实，虽然妈妈告诉自己不用担心，但是他明白要得到父亲的祝福还需要很多努力。  
当他们走出机场的时候，Stephen惊讶的发现是父亲开车来接的他们。  
“Dad！？我还以为会是Seth来接我们呢。”Seth是Stephen的弟弟，他和妹妹Sydel是家人里面最早知道他和Klay在一起的，在弟弟随着达拉斯小牛队来湾区打客场的时候，他们四个人一起吃了个晚餐。  
“我想早点见到你，你好久都没回夏洛特了。”Dell微笑的抱住了冲过来的Stephen。“那旁边这位我没猜错的话，就是Thompson先生吧。”Dell松开了Stephen，有些严肃的说道。  
Klay连忙伸出了手，“Mr.Curry您好，我是Klay Thompson。很高兴见到您。”  
Dell握住了Klay的手，“我也很高兴见到你，上车吧，我们路上聊。”  
Stephen上车后松了一口气，父亲并没有表现出明显的不快，看来事情没有他想象的那么糟。  
然而Stephen的紧张又在到家之后开始了，父亲让自己先进去，他要和Klay单独聊一会。他现在坐在客厅的沙发上，一边啃着手指，一边心不在焉地看着电视。  
另一边，Dell和Klay已经一起走到了家旁边的公园里。  
“Thompson先生，我知道经过长途飞行之后一定很疲倦，但是我觉得我们的谈话是有必要的。”  
“Mr.Curry,我能理解。我也觉得我们的谈话可以让您更加了解我。叫我Klay吧。”Klay希望和Dell的谈话可以让他接受自己。  
“Stephen从小就在计算机方面表现出了无与伦比的热爱，他和一般的电脑天才们不一样，他自信，乐观，擅长和别人相处，同时又在篮球方面有天赋。如果不是他对编程的热爱和对创造力的追求，说不定他会和他弟弟一样成为专业的篮球运动员。”Dell开始回忆起了Stephen小时候的事情，“他一直都是我的骄傲。Klay，或许你已经知道我的妻子Soya跟Stephen说我不是很接受你们的恋情，但是你们不知道的是我不是不接受我的儿子的伴侣是位男性，我是不想他受到伤害。之前有一段时间，Steph的状态不是很好，我知道当时他的公司遇到了一些困难，但以我对他的了解，仅仅是工作上的事情不会让他低沉到那个地步。那是我第一次看见Stephen的眼睛里没有了以往的光芒。所以我要确保Steph永远不会再出现那样的状态。”  
Klay回想起了他和Stephen分手的那一个多月，他只知道两个人都很难过，但是他没想到Stephen会变成那样，他后悔那时候只是尽可能的不见Stephen，而没有注意到Stephen的状态。“Mr.Curry，我很抱歉。那个时候我和Stephen分开了一段时间。我们都是第一次和同性展开恋情，我们理所当然地以为我们会无条件的包容对方，但是我们不知道两个人在一起一定需要互相信任和沟通，很高兴的是我们现在明白了。而且我们都深爱着对方，我向您保证我们不会再出现这样的问题。”  
“我很高兴你们发现了问题所在而且也解决了它们。看见Stephen和你在一起很幸福我也很欣慰。亲眼见到你之后也打消了我的担忧，我相信你是适合Stephen的那个人。你们会得到我最衷心的祝福。”Dell拥抱了Klay，“我们回去吧，Stephen肯定已经等急了。”  
回去的路上，Klay和Dell聊起了篮球，Klay没有忘记Stephen之前说过Dell是湖人Showtime时期的球迷，Klay邀请Dell和Soya在他和Stephen度假回来之后去洛杉矶和他的父母见一面。Dell十分高兴，以至于Stephen看见父亲和Klay有说有笑地回来的时候十分的吃惊。

在丰盛的晚餐之后，Klay跟着Stephen上楼到了Stephen在家的卧室。  
“回家的感觉真好！”Stephen一进门就呈大字形的躺在了床上，“上大学之后我就很少回来了，创建Warriors之后更是，只有每年圣诞节的时候可以回家待几天。哎对了，你和daddy都谈了什么，daddy怎么会这么高兴？”  
Klay看着兴奋的恋人，一边把睡衣从行李箱里拿出来，一边对Stephen说：“你先去洗澡，洗完再跟你说。”  
“好吧，待会你不许漏掉任何细节！”Stephen接过睡衣亲了一下Klay的嘴角转身跑进了浴室。  
Klay看着Stephen急急忙忙的背影笑了笑，又开始整理行李。他们准备在夏洛特待上一周，Stephen很少有机会和家人在一起这么长时间。Klay也很庆幸他们在父母这里没有遇到什么阻碍，现在公司发展良好，又有了家人们的支持，Klay看着早就定制好藏在行李箱里的戒指，觉得是时候向Stephen求婚了。  
“Hey，你看什么呢？”Stephen看着愣在敞开的行李箱好一会的Klay有些疑惑。  
Klay赶紧把戒指藏好，希望Stephen没有看见，他想给Stephen一个惊喜。“我在想我带的一盒套子够不够用。虽然说我们这几天会节制一下。”Klay又开始了。  
“去你的！你快去洗澡。”Stephen看着Klay把套子和润滑放在了床头柜的抽屉里，脸红的把擦头发的毛巾甩到了Klay身上，“快点啊，我还等着你告诉我和daddy的谈话呢。”

 

Klay从浴室出来之后，靠在床头上把和Dell的谈话一五一十的告诉了怀里的Stephen。Stephen听过之后有些动情，他明白父亲对自己的爱护，也明白抱着自己的这个人对自己的爱。有那么一瞬间，他觉得人生不能够更圆满了。

“Klay，我们做吧。”Stephen越过Klay从抽屉里翻出了润滑和套子。  
“Steph，你确定？”Klay有些惊讶于主动的Stephen。  
“只要你控制好你的声音。”Stephen调皮地说道，“今天我来吧。”  
Stephen迅速地脱光了两个人的衣服，开始从Klay的脖子吻起，他忍不住轻咬Klay的喉结。这换来了Klay刻意放低声音的呻吟。  
“我希望你带了高领的衣服。要不然就算他们没听见，明天他们也会知道我们干了什么。”Stephen一边吻着Klay的脖子一边轻笑地说。  
“我怎么觉得你是故意的。唔...Steph”Stephen已经向下转移阵地到了Klay的左边胸口。  
Stephen并没有回应，他正忙着在Klay的身上留下更多的印记。他一边吻着Klay的腹肌线条——噢，我的男朋友的身材为什么这么好，一边用一只手轻轻撸动Klay半硬的性器。他听着头上Klay明显变粗的喘气声，坏心眼的想要让Klay发出更大的声音。他用嘴含住了Klay已经完全硬起来的茎身，果然Klay发出了一小声惊呼。之前在家里，他们在浴室里的那一次，他就想这么干了，但是Klay拒绝了。Stephen抬起头看了一眼他沉浸在情欲中的爱人，这次他没有精力拉Stephen起来了，他在用全部的毅力让自己不要发出声音。  
Stephen用他灵巧的舌头描绘着Klay的形状，尽力的收紧口腔来包裹Klay。“第一次做这个还不赖。”Stephen听着Klay的呻吟声想着，更加卖力的上下移动。Stephen感觉到了Klay放在自己脑袋上的手收紧了，他知道Klay快要到了，他用舌尖戳弄着顶端的小孔，果然，在几次挺动之后，Klay射在了他的嘴里。  
Stephen把润滑剂倒在了自己的手指上，开始小心地为Klay扩张，Klay还处在高潮的余韵里，第一根手指的进入并没有遇到太多障碍，Stephen缓慢的加入了第二根手指。Klay拿起了柜子上的安全套，撕开给Stephen带上。Stephen已经动情多时了，Klay手上蹭满了前液。Klay明白Stephen为了自己在忍耐，他圈住Stephen的脖子给了他一个深吻，“可以了，Steph，进来吧。”  
Stephen撤出了手指，握着自己的性器缓慢进入了Klay的体内，两人都发出了一声轻叹。Klay的体内是如此的的温暖紧致，Stephen控制不住的想要加快节奏。但是他知道，Klay需要时间从刚才的高潮中恢复。Stephen耐心地寻找Klay的敏感点，在看到Klay又一次硬起来之后，他知道自己找对了地方。Stephen不再克制，他既想要让Klay叫出声，又忌惮着不能让仅一墙之隔的家人听见，所以他只能一边快速挺动腰肢，一边用吻将Klay的呻吟吞入口中。这种近似于偷情的感觉带给他们更多的快感。  
当一切结束的时候，他们都已经没有力气去整理了。  
“Steph，你有信心明天早上可以早起么？”Klay躺在床上不想动身体的任何一个部分，“否则你还是最好现在就把地板上的那个用过的安全套扔到浴室的垃圾桶里。而且我们还要起来把睡衣穿好。”  
“我知道我明天一定起不来，但是现在我真的只想抱着我的男朋友睡觉。”Stephen靠在Klay的怀里迷迷糊糊的说到。  
Klay看着已经睡着了的Stephen,天人交战了五分钟之后还是爬起来收拾了。谁让Stephen也有一个完美的另一半呢。


End file.
